


10 DAYS OF EXO-MAS

by Wayward_Artist (orphan_account)



Category: EXO, EXO-K - Fandom, EXO-L, EXO-M, Kpop - Fandom, kpop bands
Genre: Complete, Completed, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Ratings: PG, and thats it, as in, it's all very, nothing innappropriate, one couple kisses a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayward_Artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yo so for one of my friend's Christmas present I wrote her a book "10 DAYS OF EXO-MAS" with 10 Exo ship fanfics. All the fanfics are pg, short and sweet, and some are more broships, or friendships than dating. I also had a song list (one song per chapter) that went along with it, so each song will be posted at the beginning of the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!<br/>Update: Just as a general note for anyone on my profile, or reading this: I wrote this almost a year ago, and all in two days. That means there are some errors, it's kinda juvenile, and since, my writing has immensely improved. I'm not going to take this story down, just because I see that some people are reading it. However, this really doesn't represent my writing skills, and it's definitely not the best writing by a long shot-- these are more fun to read when bored. I won't be editing the mistakes/adding more/changing anything. Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chanbaek

Chapter 1: Chanbaek (Song: Bad Boy by Big Bang)

On the rare days that Exo got off, they liked to spend their time at Starbucks. Today, Exo-K were inhabiting one table, and Exo-M had to run errands, due to a lost bet. Chen and Lay went to get groceries, while Luhan, Tao and Xiumin were buying snacks from Starbucks to bring home. Suho, looked around to make sure nobody could hear him, and then turned to face the band members. 

"Hey,” Suho started, “did you guys notice how... Odd Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been acting."

Sehun, who had saw it but didn't want to bring it up, sat up violently. "Yeah, the other day I-jokingly- called them boyfriends and they got annoyed. And just now they both went to the bathroom and haven't been back in 10 minutes."

"They are always together," D.O said thinking, as he chewed on his straw. "I mean, wouldn't you get tired of being around someone on that much? What?." D.O. looked confused as they stared at him.

"D.O. you just don't like being around people at all." Kai said, while Sehun rolled his eyes."

"Yeah D.O." Sehun said.

"There's nothing wrong with preferring to be on your own," Suho said as D.O. nodded. "Anyways, should we say anything?"

“Yeah, let's corner them and make em' admit it." Sehun said seriously. Kai shrugged, un-bothered as he ate his muffin.

"What if they get offended." Suho asked concerned, "I don't want another Kris."

"They wouldn't leave," Said D.O. confidently, "Right?" They all looked slightly concerned, except Sehun.

"Here they come, shut up you shits, I got this."

Chanyeol walked over, humming Bad Boy by Big Bang, and sat down. They began discussing their new album and 5 minutes later Baekhyun sat down beside Chanien, his hair messy. Sehun smirked as they smiled at each other. 

"So, we were talking about you two and wanted to know something." He said with a grin.

Everyone looked at him, Baekhyun and Chanyeol confused, while the rest of them looked nervous.

"Which one of you is getting fucked in the ass?" 

Suho reached over and smacked Sehun's head, then began repeatedly apologizing and saying it didn't matter to them and that they still loved them.

Kai, who had taken a bite of his muffin, started choking and Sehun smacked him on his back, howling with laughter. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun blushed, and Channie wrapped his arm around Baekhyun. Staring down Sehun he said, "It's gonna be you if you don't watch it."

Sehun scoffed, "I would not fuck your ugly asses. I have standards."

Kai, who had gotten his breath back muttered. "Yeah, Luhan specifically."

Sehun blushed as they all erupted with laughter, and D.O. who had wandered off, walked over looking confused.

"What happened?" He asked looking confused while holding another sprite in one hand, and nachos in the other.

//FIN//


	2. Hunhan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute Hunhan fic, same ratings as the rest of the chapters.

Chapter 2:  
Hunhan-(Song: XOXO by Exo)

Luhan had always been somewhat insecure. He never showed it, not really having a choice, but sometimes it got to him. Despite this, he always knew how to recover; Sehun. Whether they were performing, being interviewed or meeting fans, Sehun was always there. He didn’t even have to say anything, a simple eyebrow raise conveying a multitude of words. “Are you okay? You’re doing fine, keep talking. I’m right here, it will be okay. I love you.”. It was always a comfort to know Sehun was supporting him and there had never been a problem with it. That is, until Sehun realized the power he held over Lu, and, being the shitdisturber he was, decided to abuse it.

It started during a simple concert, while EXO-K was performing “XOXO”, and Sehun’s solo started. Luhan had been off to the side, standing by Chen, when Sehun caught his eyes and began to torture Luhan.

“I XOXO you, hold you in my arms XOXO.” Sehun had taken seemingly harmless lyrics and defiled them. He waggled his eyebrows and after he had finished singing, bit his bottom lip. A strategically placed hip thrust came after, which Luhan suddenly remembered Sehun had suggested to do in rehearsal and must have planned this. Sehun ran a hand through his hair, and Luhan looked away, blushing furiously. 

This little act continued for the rest of the concert, and Luhan was worried that someone would notice. It wasn’t like Sehun was being subtle. After what seemed like an eternity of hell, they finished and thanked the fans. With a bow, they left the stage and it didn’t take long for Luhan to find Sehun as Sehun had been waiting for him.

“What was that about!” Luhan whispered yelled at him. Sehun smirked, crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lu.” A flick of his eyebrows, showed he was completely aware.

“THAT!” Luhan yelled, then panicked and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Luckily, they were all absorbed in their own conversations. He continued whispering, “You know what I mean. The- the eyebrow things, and cute smirks, and hip thrusting and sideways glances. You’re the Maknae, Sehun, you can’t do this!”

Sehun’s smirked widened at how flustered Lu was, and he stepped closer. Lu’s eyes went wide, and he gulped. 

“Then why don’t you stop me?” He smacked Lu’s ass and walked away laughing, leaving a flustered Luhan, confused and sputtering.

From there on, it became a regular occurrence. Sehun teasing Lu, and Lu trying not to blush too much while being interviewed. Needless to say, Lu never tried to stop him, and his cheeks were red more times than not. 

//FIN//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if any errors are found. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read on for more fics.


	3. Kaisoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute and kinda sad kaisoo fic. My friend cried, but there's nothing like character death or anything sad like that.

Chapter 3: Kaisoo (Song: Love me Do by The Beatles)  
"The next question is for EXO's D. O." The interviewer announced looking at his card. "How do you achieve a perfect relationship, and how do you know when you meet the one?"  
D.O's pulse skipped a beat and his heart felt heavy. He had just ended a nasty relationship after finding out she (he couldn't even think her name) had cheated on him. Only Kai knew, and he glanced up to meet his eyes. Kai smiled reassuringly, and nodded. The moment was broken when Tao spoke.  
"Yeah hyung D.O, how does one find true love?" Tao laughed along with the others.  
D.O winced but cleared his throat. "Well, I think anyone can have a relationship that is true. But to have that, you must find someone who loves you for you. Someone who stares at you like you are their favourite person and would never hurt you; only protect you. They must support you and take care of you and all that would show their care."  
"You're such a ladies man Maknae D.O." Luhan said smirking. Kai elbowed him, and although Kai was smiling it was for a different reason; one even he wasn't aware of.  
D.O. blushed but continued. "What I'm trying to say is that... If this person will follow you, no matter where go you, that person is perfect. And even though the relationship may not be perfect... It's still good."  
There was silence as they waited for D.O. to continue, but he simply passed the microphone to the next person. Someone fake coughed 'loverboy' and D.O. laughed quietly. The rest of the band laughed too, and continued to answer questions. All but Kai. He sat, staring unnoticed at D.O with a look of confusion and realization.  
After the interview, everyone went to the dressing room. D.O, needing a break from the teasing, walked down the empty halls contemplating his answer. He jumped when he heard footsteps and turned to see Kai jogging up to him. Kai said something but he missed it.  
"Kai I didn't hear, what is it?"  
"I'll follow you." Kai blurted out. His eyes were as wide as D.O's and he looked like a deer in headlights.  
D.O. shook his head confusedly, "Kai, what do you mean?"  
"D.O. I think you're perfect," D.O sucked in a breath of air as Kai continued, " I will support you and care for you and protect you. Fuck, D.O, I love you- the real you and I will tell you how much I care every second. I will do all of this until the day you do not think I am perfect anymore; Kyungsoo, I will follow you. "  
Kyungsoo was silent and Kai, out of breath, and more scared than he had ever been, stood breathing heavy. Their heartbeats pumped fast and loud, and after a minute of silence Kyungsoo looked up. His eyebrows were furrowed but his voice was sure and his words certain.  
"I'll follow you, too." And then he kissed him.  
//FIN//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me of any errors found. Hope you enjoyed, read on for more!


	4. Taohun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is Taohun.

Chapter 4: Taohun (Song: Fallin’ For You by Colbie Caillat)

Sehun burst through the door and Kris jumped. He turned to see Sehun stripping off his coat and tripping out of his shoes.

 

“What the fuck are you doing. I thought you were out to Starbucks with everyone.” Kris said as Sehun finally managed to escaped his jacket.

“I was but then they made fun of me and I decided to leave. On my way back though I had the best idea. But first wanna hear something funny about Tao?” Sehun asked as he fell onto the couch.

Kris looked up from his phone to see Sehun grinning like a madman. Always open to hear something about the maknaes, Kris nodded, and sat down next to him. 

“No matter what, Tao will always catch me.” Sehun said excitedly, “Doesn’t matter when or where, he always catches me.” Kris, who had thought he was going to hear some deep shit about Tao, rolled his eyes.

 

“So? That just shows how gay you two are.” Kris scoffed and went to leave, but Sehun latched onto his arm and shook his head.

“No Kris, you don’t understand. He will catch me every time. So, I had a plan,” Kris’ eyebrows rose and he leaned in to listen. His grin spread wider as Sehun explained what he had in mind. 

“Maknae Sehun that’s amazing. You have to do it tonight.” Sehun nodded eagerly, and they both couldn't wait for Tao to arrive home.

30 minutes later, the rest of the band members arrived home from their various activities. Tao, Luhan and Xiumin walked in first carry an arrangement of snacks. Tao was just toeing off his shoes while trying to hold the tray of drinks when Sehun yelled his name. He only had time to glance up to see Sehun flying at him.

“SEHUN NO! THE DRINKS- FUCK!” 

Sehun was grinning like a Cheshire cat, his arms around Tao’s neck. Kris, who didn’t think Tao would do it, was collapsed on the couch crying in tears. Luhan and Xiumin were confused, and glanced down at the drinks that pooled around Tao’s feet.

“I told you Kris!” Sehun said jumping down, but avoiding the drinks. He planted a kiss on Tao’s cheek and then walked off, laughing.

Luhan and Xiumin snickered as they walked around Tao, whose socks were soaked with coffee. Tao sighed, wondering why he put up with Sehun’s bullshit, and as he cleaned up the mess, he planned his revenge. 

//FIN//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any errors found, just let me know. Hope you enjoyed, read on for more!


	5. Xiuhan & Krisho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiuhan & Krisho fic.

Chapter 5: Xiuhan & Krisho (Song- Bestfriend Love by the-vashta-nerada.tumblr.com)

“What are we going to get eldest hyung Xiumin for his birthday?” Chen asked, looking around at the band members. Suho had taken Xiumin grocery shopping to distract him

“I don’t know…” Started Sehun.

“...because we don’t want to burden him, right?” Kai finished. They looked around at each other contemplating presents.

“Well what’s the one thing he want’s the most?” Baekhyun asked, “What does he talk about most?” 

Exo-M, who spent the most time with him, looked around at each other; they all knew the answer. Chen opened his mouth to answer, and he had only formed the first letter when D.O. shook his head.

“No, theres no way. SM wouldn’t let us.” Chen frowned, and leaned back in his seat.

“But what if we could do that.” Pondered Tao. “Think of how happy Xiumin would be.”

“Yeah. I share a dorm with him, and he always mumbles about him in his sleep. Probably still worries about him.” Said Lay.

Chanyeol never liked seeing anyone upset, unless of course, he was the one to make them upset. He stood up and started dialing on his phone. “Fuck it.” He said to the them.

“ Park Chanyeol, I swear-” Before Kai could finish, Chen had thrown himself at Kai, holding him down. Baekhyun jumped up and guarded Chanyeol as he made the call. After a few rings, a familiar voice answered.

“Hello?”

“Lu? We need a favour.”

 

~ Xiumin’s Birthday~

“Guys, calm down, it’s just my birthday,” Xiumin said as Exo-M crowded him into the living room. They had been on Xiumin Duty, to make sure he didn’t see his present as the rest of the members snuck him in. “You didn’t make a big deal when it was Chanyeol’s birthday.” He grumbled. 

“Just close your eyes okay.” Chen said as he clasped his hand around Xiumin’s eyes, not giving him a choice. Xiumin sighed, but allowed himself to be lead through the dorm. 

“Alright, two more steps. Stop!” Chen said, “Okay! one, two, three!” 

Xiumin adjusted his eyes to the light and then his jaw went slack. There, standing in front of him was Lu. He could see the band members around them holding their breaths, and he felt tears prick his eyes. He fell into Lu’s arms, his face pressed into his shoulder, and Lu’s against his hair. It was the first time they had seen each other in almost 8 months. No words were exchanged for a long time, until finally they pulled away, holding eachother at arms length. 

“Happy Birthday Baozi.” Lu said, wiping his own tears with the back of his sleeve. Half heartedly, Xiumin puffed out his cheeks, and Lu laughed.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Xiumin exclaimed. Unable to contain his excitement he began jumping up and down, the biggest smile on his face. “You’re right there! How did you even get SM to agree to this?” 

Someone coughed, but other than it was silent. Chanyeol smirked, “We didn’t.” He said simply. 

Xiumin wrapped his arm around Lu’s waist and turned to face the members. His eyes were wide as everything clicked into place.

“You snuck him in, “ He started slowly, “without anyone’s permission.”

“Yeah, you better be grateful because we could all get fired.” Said Lay, although he had a look on his face that said it was worth it.

“You have no idea how thankful I am.” 

For the rest of the night, Xiumin never left Lu’s side and they all talked and caught up. Although it was great to have Lu back, Xiumin still felt like there was something missing. He didn’t say anything, but 10 minutes later, as if on cue; Kris walked through the door. Everyone, except Chanyeol who had planned it, screamed and launched themselves at Kris. Once they had shoved Kris into a seat and gave him a drink they all began questioning him. 

“How did you get here?”

“Who told you?”

“Why are you here?” 

“KRIS I MISSED YOU SO MU-U-UCH.” Suho, who had been trying to stay calm, finally broke and fell half onto Kris’ lap. He locked his arms around his neck, and didn’t look like he would be letting go. Kris adjusted his arms around Suho’s waist and then looked at the rest of the members.

“Missing a reunion and passing up a chance to fuck over SM? Not my style.” 

//FIN//


	6. Taoris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice Taoris fic about their outfits at airports.

Chapter 6: Taoris- (Primadonna Girl by Marina and the Diamons)

Exo could never understand why Tao and Kris dressed up for flights. They were only going to an airport, then straight to a plane, so why bother? The rest of the members opted for jogging pants and t-shirts, because it was always a long flight and they wanted to be comfortable. But, Tao and Kris still dressed up for every flight. And every time, they never failed to have a last minute fashion crisis.

“WHERES MY COAT?”

Suho sighed. So it begins. He thought. Out loud he said, “It’s on the chair in the living room… Where you left it.” After a few seconds of stomping Kris entered the room, snatched his black peacoat and left. Suho had only been reading on his phone for a few minutes when...

“WHO TOOK MY CONCEALER.” Tao came storming into the living room, his hair a mess, and face clear of any makeup. He was fuming as they only had 10 more minutes before they left and he had just woken up.

“Oh, I borrowed it,” Sehun said coming into the room. “Sorr-”. Tao grabbed it and left before he could finish. Sehun made a face at his back and rolled his eyes

“I SAW THAT SEHUN.”

“Whatever.” Sehun muttered going to get a bubble tea. He was about half way done when the yelling started again.

“KRIS, WHERES MY SHIRT.” Tao yelled.

“I DIDN’T TAKE YOUR SHIRT, MAKNAE,” Kris yelled back, “STOP THROWING MY CLOTHES EVERYWHERE.”

“YOU BORROWED MY SHIRT TWO DAYS AGO.” Tao retorted.

“I DID NO- oh I did, here.” Tao let out the longest sigh of frustration Sehun had ever heard, and then he heard a door slam.

10 minutes of arguing later, and the band members were all waiting by the cab; except Tao and Kris.

“Those two better hurry up.” Grumbled Lay, who had tried to sleep in but was woken up by the yelling. Just as he finished, the door opened and out walked Tao and Kris. Suho shook his head as he saw the two.

They were both wearing a black peacoat, dark ripped jeans, and matching vans. Their hair had somehow been styled in the short amount of time, and they each had on sunglasses. Even their expressions of pure annoyance matched. They walked to the cab like they were on a runway, instead of concrete.

“Come on you divas, we’re going to be late.” Chanyeol said getting into the car.

“At least we’ll be late and good looking.” Tao said.

“All that time spent getting ready, and you’re still naturally ugly.” Sehun said. Tao and Kris both responded at the same time.

“Shut up.”  
//FIN//


	7. Beagle Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun Beagle Line fic. Last chapter of this series, hope y'all enjoyed.

Chapter 7: Beagle Line (Song: Nillili Mambo by Block B)

Exo decided to go to Starbucks. Everyone agreed, except 3, who were too lazy, and demanded Suho get them their orders instead.

“Please get me a muffin, Chen a latte and Chanyeol a double chocolate mocha with lots of whipped cream.” Baekhyun shouted, to which Suho said “Yeah, whatever.”

The door closed, and the three members continued doing their own individual activities. Chen was cooking, Baekhyun was reading and Chanyeol was composing a song on his laptop. It wasn’t until 5 minutes later the Chanyeol realized they were alone for a few hours. He clumsy pushed his headphones off, closed his laptop and pushed it away.

“Guys!” He yelled jumping onto the couch Baekhyun was on. He knocked the book out of Baekhyun’s hand, and pulled him up. Chen walked into the living room, wearing cooking gloves and holding a wooden spoon. “What Park?”

“Everyone is gone to Starbucks!” He stated, as if that told them everything.

Chen rolled his eyes, “Yeah, and Sehun needs a haircut. What else is new?”

“No, no, no, everyone is gone, except us!” Chanyeol exclaimed, “You know what that means?”

“What?” Baekhyun asked cautiously. 

“DANCE PARTY.”

Ten minutes later, they were crowded around Chanyeol’s laptop finishing a playlist. It included their songs, as well as songs from other kpop groups, and english rappers (Chanyeol promised them they were good songs, as he was the lead rapper). Once done, they connected the laptop the speakers, and the dance party began.

They sang along loudly, jumped on the furniture, and ate the cookies Chen had made. Some would say they resembled beagles, and they always felt comfortable when they could be loud without judgement.  
“We bobbin' to the music music this song is groovy groovy,” Chen sang in a poor english accent hopping from one couch to the other. 

Baekhyun, who was standing on the coffee table, sang next, “Nun kkamppak haedo areungeorineun aura baby. Duntakhan biteuwiro jijeodae warwal eh hey.”

“Move right now eodi suwi jom nopyeo bolkka. Tteodeul junbideul doesyeonna wa-.” Chanyeol’s rapping was interrupted as the door flung open. 

“What the actual fuck.” Kris said giving Chanyeol a cold stare. He stood in the door, and Suho, holding their drinks, crashed into his back.  
Chen, who had been about to jump back to the other couch, froze mid jump, and began to fall. He grabbed Baekhyuns sleeve, and with a shout they both toppled onto the ground.  
Chanyeol was the only one unfazed by the newly arriving members. He simply turned the music up, stared them down and continued to rap, while jumping on a couch.


	8. Kaiyeol

Chapter 8: Kaiyeol (Song: Overdose by Exo)

When Kai first met Chanyeol, he didn’t know what to think of him. He was a 6ft tall l hyperactive rapper, with large ears and wide eyes. He also came off as arrogant, and for awhile that’s what Kai thought he was.

Until he walked in on him puking.

It was during their trainee years and they were about to thin out 20 more people. Kai had walked into the bathroom to wash his hands, and was hit with a wall of gross.

“Oh god, what is that smell?” He exclaimed pulling his sweater over his nose. A deep voice croaked ”sorry.” and he heard a toilet flushing. As he walked in further he saw Chanyeol, gripping a sink and looking like he was going to passout . He was pale, and sweat gleamed on his skin. His eyes were red and wider than usual; he looked petrified. 

“Sorry, “ He started mumbling, “I’m just kinda nervous, so-.”

“Are you okay?” Kai interrupted. He wasn’t really sure how to handle these situations, and definitely did not see it coming. By it he meant a hug. Chanyeol burst into tears and threw his arms around Kai. 

“No-o-o, I’m so scared I won't make it. There are so many rappers who are better than I am, I’m not good enough.” He cried into Kai’s shoulder. Kai patted his back,and instantly felt guilty for his earlier assumptions. 

“You’ll be fine. I’ve seen you in rehearsal, you are very good. “

Chanyeol pulled away his eyes wide, “ You really mean that?”

“Yes, you will make it.” Kai said confidently.

“You have no idea how much that means to mean. I admire you so much, I’m your biggest fan.”

“Uh, I think I’m going to puke.” Kai said, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the stench or the sappy words, “How about we get you cleaned up.”

They both made it, and Chanyeol was ecstatic when they were put in EXO-K together. He and Kai became very close, but Chanyeol never stopped being his biggest fan. He also felt like he owed Kai, and this was his chance to make it up to him. He tried to repay him with gifts, or take care him like when they went to the beach. His latest habit was leaving Kai notes.

Kai found sticky notes everywhere, and they all said, more or less, the same thing. “I’m your biggest fan. I will care for you kai, I owe you so much.”

One day, Chanyeol was surprised to see a sticky note on his laptop. He pulled it off, and instantly recognized Kai’s writing.

“I’m your biggest fan, too. Love, Kai.” Similarly to when they first met, Chanyeol cried on Kai’s shoulder for hours. 

//FIN//


	9. Krisyeol

Chapter 9: Krisyeol (Song: Nalina by Block B)

“KRIS IS TALKING SHIT AGAIN.”

Suho sighed, and again thought, “So it begins.” . “What is it now?” He shouted. Chanyeol came stomping into the living room, dragging Kris behind him.

“Kris says he can rap better than I can. He’s not even a rapper!” Chanyeol exclaimed.

“At least I don’t puke on stage.” Kris retorted.

“THAT HAPPENED ONE TIME, STOP BRINGING IT UP.”

“STOP.” Suho said silencing them. “Kris used to rap during our trainee days, Chanyeol, but you were too busy puking to notice.” Chanyeol crossed his arms and huffed, but Suho continued, “how about you have a rap contest and stop bickering.”

“Fine.” They said at the same time. Suho sighed, and flipped through his music to find a song. Settling on ‘Nalina’ by Block B. He turned it on and turned to the pouting 5 year olds.

“Chanyeol starts, then Kris goes. You rap until someone messes up.”

Kris visibly gulped. He didn’t rap as much as he did before, and he knew Chanyeol sang Block B a lot. Needless to say, the contest was quick, and ended with Kris stomping off and Chanyeol jumping up and down. Although he was happy he won, he didn’t like seeing Kris so upset.

“Kris?” He called as he entered the his dorm. Kris was laying on his back, his arms crossed and staring at the ceiling. “Kris are you okay.?”

“Go away Chanyeol.” 

“Come on Kris it was just a contest, doesn’t mean anything.” Chanyeol sat on the side of Kris’ bed, but Kris didn’t react to him. Silence. 

Chanyeol couldn’t stand not talking or moving, and grinned when he had an idea. Kris had only two seconds to say “don’t-” when Chanyeol tackled him, and started tickling his sides.  
Kris tried to fight him off at first, and tried his hardest not to laugh. But Chanyeol had this big stupid grin on his face, and was relentless. Soon Kris was laughing, and Chanyeol beamed with success.

“You going to apologize?” Kris asked jokingly. Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry you suck at rapping, and that I’m better than you.” Kris kneed his stomach.

“Whatever,” He said pushing him off, “Let’s go prank Tao, that little shit took my ice cream.”

//FIN//

**Author's Note:**

> Any errors found, message me and I'll fix them! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, read on for more cute shit and shit.


End file.
